S7 Tactical Combat Suit
The S7 Tactical Combat Suit (codenamed Predator) is standard issue 1st Dagger Team SCYTHE Regiment spec-ops uniform. The S7 Tac Com Suit is generally thought of as a matte-black, skin-tight warfare suit, it is a very modular system, capable of accepting many types of additions depending on the area that the operative is operating in. Technical Information The S7 Tac Com Suit is a specially designed warfare suit that fits tightly around the operatives body, making it almost impossible to hear it move. It has a weight of 4 pounds (unloaded) and a thickness of 8 millimeters (1/4 inches). The fabric of the suit is interwoven with Gnome-Tex (outer layer), Leather (inner layer) allowing it to reduce damage caused by bullets and arrows fired from long range (i.e. 8 to 15 ft.), though it is relatively weak against bullets from closer ranges, as they maintain a faster velocity, and more power, and shrapnel from 12 feet. The synthetic, glossy material and most of SCYTHE equipment are often a very dark color, almost black when viewed from a shadowy place, though upon closer inspection, the suit itself is actually a dark gray. The suit allows SCYTHE operatives to blend in with the shadows and darkness very well. Placement of pockets and equipment is also placed to break up the human silhouette that human eyes can easily make out in dark conditions. Though most standard '''S7 Tac Com Suit's '''are matte-black, each operative nearly always changes his suit to fit his individual tastes and conditions and is customizable to the way the operator would feel comfortable. With the addition of the Infra-green active camo-unit 055 the '''S7 Tac Com Suit '''will be upgraded to allow complete integration with the unit. The S7 'Predator' class Tac-Com Warfare Suit spent eight months in development. When the order was given to form the 1st SCYTHE Regiment it was clear the unit was in need of a way to both execute infiltration operations and withstand the field of open warfare. SI:7 Research and Development took the 'Eclipse' class stealth suit as a starting point for design and began to incorporate both synthetic and alchemical tanning processes to add layers of protection without compromising manouverability and increaseing survival rates. In the latter stages of testing design the suit was integrated with innitially prototype technology before being rolled into full production. The suits ProtoSkin™ outer leathered layer provides the bulk of impact and environmental protection at a thickness of 8 millimeters. Being lightweight after full tanning and able to withstand a direct rifle shot from long range made it an ideal material to use. The innerlayer being interwoven with a maliable GnomerTex™ layer keeps the wearer cool by dispersing bodyheat in high temperature climates, and in cold climates remaining warm by recirculating and retaining bodyheat. As opposed to both Shadow and Eclipse class suits the Predator class Warfare suit was built in modular design allowing each solider to carry as much or as little as they wished, being fully customisable with pockets, pouches and holsters. Before customisation the suit carries a deep maroon hue due to the treatments of the final ProtoSkin™ with black tones signature of GnomerTex™ underly the suits Eclipse class foundations. Alchemical reactive signal markers that can be turned on and off at the wearers discretion are fitted to the Helm, shoulders, gloves, belt and boots for both tactical and survival uses. The helm is tight fitting around the neck and intakes filtered air through side vents with a closed visor. The visor itself renders the wearer mostly blind and instead an interlaced configuration of Infra-Green Optics have been installed in place. Allowing visibility in low light to complete darkness and tracing both heat and magical signatures in both open field and high density foliage. A standard 'Unloaded' configuration of the suit weighs roughly 4lbs and when fully laiden this will increase to the tolerance of the wearer. Category:Equipment